Those Final Words Change A Person
by JackieWackie
Summary: Edward dies, he went to fight against the new born army, and lost his life. Bella, who was severely crushed by his death, decided to live life, just like Edward always wanted her to. BELLAx?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

" He's gone Bella." Alice whispered to me. I couldn't comprehend what she was talking about. Who was gone? I looked around the field. There were large piles of dead vampires burning.

We had finally defeated the newborn army, with nobody lost. Everybody was alive, breathing, and proud of the victory.

" Who?" I asked, thoroughly confused. Esme had come to get me, saying in a sad voice, that the fight was over, that I could come down to the field. They had captured Victoria, and had killed all of her minions. They had pardoned one young girl, Bree, she said her name was. She was a ravage, nasty looking girl. She wasn't ugly, no, she was dirty. Grimy and gross. She had bright red eyes that burned into my soul. She was hungry, and I was the only human in sight.

" Bella. Think about it. Who is the number one person you want to see?" I didn't even have to think about it.

" Edward?" I asked in an unsure, shaky voice. " Edward's gone? Gone where?" I didn't need to ask; I could see it written all over their faces. He was… _gone._

" He died, Bella. The newborns, and Victoria… they were too much for him. He just took on too much…" She trailed off, her voice breaking. I stood there, too stunned to think. Gone. That's all that was in my head. He was gone. I felt my eyes cross and my head started to spin. I felt something shake me, nonstop. My whole body shook. The pain was unbelievable. It hurt.

" It hurts." I sobbed. My voice was high-pitched, too loud for even my ears, let alone the vampire's ears. I gripped at my chest, clinging onto my shirt, tearing at it, trying to get to my heart. I needed to hold it, just to hold it together. It was shattering. " God, Alice it hurts." I cried, my eyes released the tears and they flowed like a river. My body still shook, and only when I felt someone pull me roughly into a hug, did I note that it was my body convulsing. My sobs didn't just rock my body, oh no, they shook my whole being like an avalanche.

" I know Bella. It hurts me too." Someone, most likely Alice, called to me. I was too lost. I drifted off to a land where my mind looked for Edward. Looked for my love.

_" You can't be here Bella." A voice said to me. It was clear whose it was. _

_" Edward." I called to him. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was there. I could feel him with me. " Don't leave me. I need too much." _

_" I'll never leave you Bella. I'll always be with you. But where I'm going, you can't go with me. You have to go back with our family and live life. Bella. For me, live life, and forget about me." His voice pleaded with me. _

_" No! Not with out you. I love you Edward, I can't forget about you. You're my own true love. I've tried before! I've tried to live without you, and it's not possible. Edward, please, just don't go." I cried out to him. _

_" Don't cry my love." This time his voice was behind me. I turned around and there was my Greek god. My love, my Edward. " I'm here. Always." _

_" Edward!" I cried and ran the rest of the way to him. I crashed into him, and for once he wasn't cold. He was warm, and his skin was soft. I looked into his eyes, and they too were different. Not the usual gold, or black they usually were. They were green. _

_" Are you- are you human?" I asked, my voice shook. _

_" Yes. I died and now I'm a human. How… peculiar." He mused darkly. " You have to go." He whispered soothingly to me. " They're waiting for you." _

_" I don't care. I've only EVER wanted you. I'm not leaving here." I said, determined. " I'd rather stay here with you then go back without you." _

_" No. I've said this before Bella. You have to live, for me. You've got to go back and live life. Go off to college, find a new love, get married, have many babies. Please, Bella, don't give up on life. I may not be there physically, but I'll always be here." He touched over my heart. I nodded my head and sobbed. _

_" Ok, Edward. I'll try, but I can't promise you anything." Edward nodded his head also, before sweeping down and capturing my lips. We kissed like we had never kissed before. It was a sin, and I loved it. We didn't pull apart for a long time, my lungs were practically dead when he did pull away. _

_" Good bye, my love." He whispered to me, and gave me one last kiss. _

_" NO! Edward!" I called after him, as that Heaven faded. _

" NO! Edward!" I jolted awake, tears were still streaming down my face. I looked around the room I was in, the living room at the Cullens. Alice was sitting next to me on the couch. My head, it looks like, had been on her lap.

" What did you see Bella?" She asked anxiously. She seemed afraid of my answer.

" I saw… nothing." I lied. I didn't want her, or anyone else for that matter, to know that I had saw Edward one last time. It was extremely personal. It was the last time I would ever see him. It broke my heart to even think of those horrible words. _Last time. _I didn't want it to be the last time. It couldn't be the last time.

" You can tell me Bella." Alice said, trying to comfort me.

" No. I can't. It's none of your business Alice!" I yelled at her, and stood up swiftly. " What happened between Edward and I are personal! He's my love, and I'll never se him again! I'll never, ever see him, hear him, smell him… kiss him… touch him…" I trailed off. My head was spinning again, but this time, instead of me going unconscious, I just stood there, dizzy for a couple of moments.

" Are you done?" Alice asked me in a soft, gentle voice.

" …" My voice wouldn't work. And, strangely I didn't want it to work. If I couldn't talk then I'd never ruin my mental picture of Edward. I'd never forget the words he had said to me.

My eyes widened as I remembered his words. My weak human mind might forget them! I hurriedly, forgetting about Alice, rushed through the house, looking for a pad of paper, and a pen. When I tracked the items down I rushed to Edward's room, looked the door and sat on the ground. I looked at his room for a while before I scribbled down all the words he had ever said to me. The last words he said to me were the first on the paper. I never wanted to forget those ones. Those precious, precious last words.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two (The… Incident)

It had been only a couple of days since the… incident. I hadn't spoken to anyone, not even Esme, during those days. It was like my throat was constricted. I didn't want to speak, ever again.

The day after the… incident Alice went with me back to Charlie's house. When Charlie saw me, he knew right away that something bad had happened.

" Bella!" He rushed to my side, grabbing onto my arms and looked into my eyes. " What's the matter?" When I didn't speak he turned to Alice, I looked at her too. " What happened, Alice?"

" Charlie." Alice's voice broke with despair. " Edward is… dead." Charlie stood there, still holding onto my arms, letting Alice's words sink in.

" Oh." He breathed out. " How?"

" There was a hiking accident. A mountain lion attacked him." Alice cried out. Charlie's eyes went wide, and he turned back to me. I had looked away from Alice when she lied about the… incident. It made his… absence seem so normal, instead of the nobility it really was. He had… gone missing to save me. _Me._

" Oh, Bella." Charlie's voice was thick. " I'm so sorry, Bella, Alice. I didn't… I don't…" He stuttered over his words.

" It's ok, Charlie." Alice whispered, her voice was also thick. " The funeral is in a couple of days. We've already had him cremated. We thought it best, after such a brutal attack." Alice paused. " We've asked Bella to keep the ashes." She whispered, and looked at me, begging me with her eyes to talk.

"… Uhm…" I made a choking noise deep in my throat, not even bothering to open my mouth. I didn't want to deny her, and I couldn't deny myself. I wanted his ashes. I wanted him near me everywhere.

" Bella." Charlie said my name, obviously seeing something on my face that hurt him.

A couple of days later the Cullens and I, among others from all over went to his funeral. Everyone from Forks attended. There were many vampires that attended. The Denali coven, some nomads and the werewolves attended. It was the first time I'd ever seen the Denali coven, and I could tell right away who was Tanya. She looked horrible.

Her eyes were dark gold with sadness, and her shoulders hunched over. She was grieving for _my _Edward. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was grieving the loss of her mate. It angered me to no extent that she was so crushed by Edward's… absence.

I sat next to Esme and Alice, with Charlie standing behind me, his hand on my shoulder. Jacob was standing next to him, his hand on my other shoulder. It was meant as a comfort, but it didn't work. I was tense, as I stared at the urn. It was a beautiful urn, a nice golden color, just like his eyes. Specks of jade green flecked through the gold. It was small, and precious to me.

" The death of this young man, will not be unseen by the Almighty. This young man will live forever in the hearts of many. We shall never forget this young man, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." As the priest said these words I felt my throat clear, and I released one long strangled sob. Everyone looked at me, and I felt the tears start again.

" Oh, God!" I cried out. " Just take me too!" I covered my face with my hands, and sobbed into them. " Take me, and give me my Edward back." He sobbed. Esme and Alice stood my up and took me away from the funeral. They took me down the hill we were all on and down to the car.

" Bella." Esme said, her voice was soft and loving. " We found something that Edward wanted to give you."

I sniffled as I looked to her, she was holding Elizabeth Masen's ring. The one Edward proposed to me with. Esme handed it to me, and I readily took it, placing it on my left hand, third finger. I looked at it for a while, before Alice spoke up.

" They're waiting for us, Bella. We should go back." I didn't look up from the ring as they took my back up the hill, and through the crowd, back to our seats. " Sorry. She's been holding it in." Alice explained in a pained voice.

Without hesitation the priest started the ceremony again. I tried to pay attention, but my mind kept wandering back to the night I said yes to Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three (He Cried For His Best Friends Lost Love)

After the funeral everyone went to the Cullens house, where the wake was held. For most of the people it was there first times in the Cullens house, other than my classmates who had attended my graduation party, only weeks ago. I sat on the couch next to Esme and Carlisle, who were getting condolences. They told them to me too.

" I'm sorry for your loss."

" Edward was such a nice boy."

" We'll all miss him dearly, I'm so sorry."

They were all the same in some way. 'I'm sorry for your loss.' They were sorry, sure, but they would forget in a couple of days, putting Edward in the back of their minds and never thinking of the poor boy who was mauled by a lion. Jasper was constantly sending me calming waves, and I was grateful for them. I was prepared to attack anyone, at any moment.

" Bella." I looked up from my hands to see Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and Angela. It was Angela that had spoken, she was crying and her eyes were al puffy. " How are you holding up?"

" I'm… horrible." I whispered, my voice was rough from crying and not talking. " I miss him so much, Angela. I don't think I can stand a world without him." My face puckered up and I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

" Oh, Bella." Angela sat down next to me, and wrapped an arm around me, and pulling me into a warm hug. " It's going to be ok. Think about what Edward would have wanted for you. He'd want you to prosper and go on without him. I didn't know him well, but one thing I knew was that he loved you madly, and would do anything for you."

" I know that's what he wants. I know he wants me to live life and forget about him, but I can't! Angela you were there when he l-left me, I knew he was alive, and yet it tore me apart. Now that he's… gone I don't think I can survive." I cried. " Angela we were planning on getting married. Just days before he… left I said yes to him. We were going to get married and live life together forever." I confessed to her.

" I lost more than just some boy that I was infatuated with. I lost my soul mate." We were quiet for a while. Mike, Jessica and Lauren stared at me, while Angela hugged me. " His last words to me were that he wanted me to move on, get over him, find a new love and have a bunch of babies."

" You should do what he told you to." Angela whispered to me. I shook my head.

" I have to go." I stood up and rushed up the stair to Edward's bedroom. I slammed the door shut and threw myself onto the bed. I snuggled into the sheets and smelled them. They still smelled like him.

That was how Jacob found me, ten minutes later.

" Bella." I looked up from where my head was tangled in the sheets. He had a frown set on his face.

" Jacob." I croaked. He came over and sat on the floor next to my head.

" You two were going to get married?" He asked, his voice was gentle. He didn't seem mad, or even disturbed by that fact.

" Yes. We were. And he was going to change me into an immortal so we could live together forever." I said, my voice was detached and robotic.

" I know I never approved of you and him, but Bella… I never wanted this to happen. I- I really am sorry that he's dead. I'm so sorry that I never bother to get to know him. I think back on it now, and I really think I could have been friends with him."

" Oh, Jake. I know you're sorry. I know you are. So am I. I wish I could have convinced him to stay with me, then maybe we wouldn't be in this predicament." I touched his face lovingly. Then, what happened after that, I never thought I'd see Jacob do. He cried… over a vampire. No. Not a vampire. He cried over his best friends lost love. He cried for my Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four (So The Silence Begins)

**AN: Please, when reading this chapter, listen to Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold. It was my muse for his chapter. ******** Thanks. **

Hours after the wake ended I was still up in Edward's room. Jacob had left long ago, with his father who had attended with Charlie. Charlie had left, coming up to Edward's room to tell me he didn't expect to see me home tonight. He told me to stay her as long as I needed to.

It was so unlike him. Alice must have spoken to him. Alice had come up to see me also. She didn't stay long though. Maybe it was because I didn't speak. I just looked at the CD covered walls, thinking about my love. I barely remember what she said to me. I believe it was among the lines of this being hard on everybody, not just me.

Then there was Rosalie. She had stormed into the room after Alice left. She huffed silently before taking a seat next to me, on the floor.

" Bella." She whispered. " Please speak to me." She begged. Why would she want me to speak to her? She didn't like me, she's never liked me. It was silent for a couple of heartbeats, and then she growled in frustration. " The least you could do is talk to us! We've done everything for you and you pay us back by not speaking to us!" She pushed me roughly, and I fell sideways, hitting my head off of the floor. I didn't mind. I deserved this. Edward had left because of me. He's gone and never coming back because of me.

Rosalie gave me another hard shove, and I hit my head against the floor again.

" I hope you like your solitude." She growled at me before she slammed the door. I didn't see Rosalie after that. I faintly remember, when Esme came to see me the next day that she and Emmett left. Esme had looked crushed, but I couldn't concentrate on her. All she did was talk about Edward. I could stand it. I didn't want to talk about him. Why couldn't people understand that? It pained me physically and emotionally when people even spoke his name.

I stayed in Edward's room for a couple of days, not even bothering to eat the food Alice and Esme brought me. I didn't feel anything. I didn't react to anything. Finally after five days of being cooped up Alice called Charlie and told him what was going on with me. He rushed over.

When he saw me, I'll never forget how he looked, it was like he didn't believe what I looked like. I, myself, didn't know what I looked like. All I did was sit on the floor, the bed, the couch.

He picked me up, struggling under my weight, and carried me down the stairs. He thanked Alice for calling him, and nodded toward Esme, who was silently sobbing on the couch.

I had broken her heart.

The ride home with Charlie was deafening. We were both silent, too silent. It wasn't the comfortable silence it once was.

Once at home he again picked me up and brought me inside. Only once in my bedroom did he place me down.

" Listen, Bella." He started out. " I called your mother. She's coming to see you tomorrow." I didn't do anything to show him I understood. I just curled into a ball on my bed and rocked. I missed Edward's room. Charlie stood there, looking at me, as I silently took out Edward's mix CD and placed it in the CD player. I skipped the first song and went straight to my lullaby. I slowly, and most hurtfully, hummed along with it, remember the nights Edward sung it to me. As I sat there, with my father watching on in a distressed manner, and cried silently to myself.

He turned around robotically and stiffly walked out of the room. When he was finally gone I let out a strangled scream and I pounded my head.

Why did I have to keep thinking about the day? The day that Alice told me… That horrible day. The day that my soul died?

After that day I knew I was seriously depressed. Suicidal even, but I talked myself out of taking my life. Edward wouldn't want me to do that. No. He was so selfless. Always thinking about me. Never himself.

The next morning, after getting zero sleep, like usual, I stiffly walked down the stairs and was surprised to see my mother sitting on the couch. Charlie had her in his arms, comforting her it seemed. I ignored them and went to the kitchen.

I didn't know why I went in there; I wasn't going to eat anything. Maybe I just needed a change in scenery. But my movement had caught my parent's attention and they both sprung up from the couch and rushed to my side. My mom pushed Charlie out of the way to get to me. She latched on to me and sobbed in my shoulder.

I surprised her by shoving her away from me. I narrowed my eyes at her and spoke seven words, what I hoped would be my last words.

" Only Edward can hold me like that." She gasped, most likely from the harsh tone I used. I had picked it up from Rosalie, who had used the same tone to me just days before.

" Bella. I'm sorry. I just haven't-I'm so sorry." She stuttered. I was forced to speak again, just to set her straight.

" I don't want _pity."_ I spat at her. I looked at my father, giving him a look that said ' same goes for you'. I ad never spoken such words to my parents before. They both looked shocked, and I was proud of it. Maybe if I were so mean and so shallow they'd leave me alone. Of course it didn't work. They just tried harder.

Renee spent every second with me, always talking. Charlie didn't spend quite so much time at work than he used to. I felt trapped, I needed to breath and they were making it every difficult.

I started to rebel. All my life I'd been good little girl Bella. But the floodgates opened. First it was hiding random things of my parents' things. After a while, when they really got me going, I'd throw things at them. It wasn't anything hard, like a plate or something. It was usually a pillow and once it was a shoe. They didn't know how to react, so they pushed harder. Spending more and more time with me.

Finally, about two months after Renee moved in with up, yes moved in, she moved to Forks to be with me (until I went to college, she had explained, we were sitting down at the table for dinner.

I had begun to eat again. They had forced me to, it was eat it myself or get it forced down by a funnel. It was the usual quietness. Until Renee started talking to me.

" So, Bella." She said, unsure of what to say. " Why don't you tell your father and I something about you and Edward?"

" Renee!" My father looked up from his food fast, and scolded Renee.

" No, dad. It's ok. I have something to tell you anyway." Oh boy did I have something to tell them. I smiled wickedly. This was going to be the best thing I ever told them.

" Well, what is it, Bella?" My mom asked her voice was smug. Was she going to be proud after I told her?

" Edward and I… well you know how we'd been going out for about two years?" Not counting the break up last year. I added to myself. My parents nodded, unsure of which direction this was going in. " Well, after the first day Edward asked me to go out with him, he would sneak in through my window at night, and spend the night with me." I smiled madly as my parents just stared at me, mouths hanging open.

" What?" Charlie asked first. His face was a dark purple color. " You told me you were a virgin!" He slammed his hands against the table.

" I am a virgin. We didn't sleep together. He just watched me sleep, he'd sing to me." My smile faded as I thought back to those days.

My mother must have noticed my face fall because she spoke up.

" Why don't you explain more Bella?" She encouraged me. I smiled sadly before continuing.

" He loved it when I spoke in my sleep. He'd tease me about what I said, but I could tell he loved it. He loved it when I woke up and my hair was messy. He loved to watch me scramble for words when I woke up. He loved to let me have my moment, where I'd go to the bathroom, because he knew I'd come tripping into the room, back to him." I felt a couple of tears escape my eyes.

" He loved to watch me eat. He'd love to catch me when I fell, and he loved to hold my hand." I paused before concluding with the final thing he loved. " He loved me." I cried out. My nose tingled and my eyes stung. " I miss him so much." I cried. " He loved me so much, and all I've ever done for him was to make his life harder. I hate myself for doing that to him." There was a small silence before Renee stood up, her chair scrapping against the floor, and she hugged me. She started to cry too. Though I'm not sure why.

" Oh, Bella. My baby girl. You shouldn't hate your self for loving someone. Especially when that someone loved you back with his whole heart." Renee cooed. " But Bella. You can't mourn him forever. Think about what you would want him to do if, God forbid, you switched spots. Would you want him hating himself if you were dead?" I could answer that easily. I had already thought about this. Edward and I had spoken of this.

" I wouldn't want him to hate himself." I say, hiccupping. " I'd want him to stay alive, and live on. Though I know he wouldn't. I never told you guys why I went missing, and came back with Edward." I couldn't stop myself. I had to tell them, why I knew Edward wouldn't stay living if I had died. " I went to LA, not to talk Edward to come back to Forks, but to stop him from committing suicide." Charlie and Renee gasped.

" What?" Charlie stuttered. " Why would he… kill himself?"

" Last September, when he left, he was really depressed. He called the day you went to Harry's funeral and Jacob answered the phone. He told Edward that you were at the funeral and he was under the impression that it was my funeral. He couldn't live without me. So he tried to kill himself. I went there to talk some sense into him." I cried softly. Just thinking about my Edward going to those damned vampires in Italy made me angry.

" Oh my God." My mom said in a short, raspy voice. My dad shook his head hard, trying to get something out of his mind it looked like.

" That's why I know, that if I were dead… he wouldn't live on. He'd try and join me wherever I ended up. He'd do anything to get to me. Doesn't he deserve the same attitude from me?" I ask in a bewildered voice. " He'd risk his life for me… and I'd do the same or him! I'd give my soul up to bring him back to me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five (My Best Friend, Helping Me Through The Loss)

_**Hey Guys! This is chapter five!! I'm soo excited to post this one, because it's the turning point for Bella. Things are going to change from now one. But that's all I'm going to say. **__****__** Any way… my museS for this chapter were;**_

_**We Are Broken by Paramore.**_

_**&**_

_**Lying From You by Linkin Park**_

_**I really suggest listening to then, not just because they'll set the tone for this chapter, but also because they're REALLY good songs. Happy reading!**_

My parents looked at me for a long time. I sat there, looking at me hands. I had started to wear my engagement ring. It felt so right, there on my hand. It fit perfectly, like it was destined to be on my finger.

" I guess I told you guys more than you needed to know." I apologized. " I didn't mean to freak you guys all out, with my morbid talk." When had this gone south? I wanted this to crush my parents, I wanted them to leave me the hell alone, and now I was apologizing to them, for doing what I planned. Why couldn't I just make up my mind? I used to be able to. But ever since Edward died… I'd changed. It's common for people to change after the death of someone close to them, I had heard that from Carlisle, and I _had _changed. I'd changed in a major way.

I just hurt my parents on purpose. I'd hurt my family, the Cullens, for days at a time. I'd changed, and I'd do anything to change back. I don't want to be this morbid thinker, but that's all I can do, now that my Edward was gone.

" I- Bella-" Charlie was cut off by the phone ringing. All three of us froze for a second before Charlie got up and answered the phone.

" Hello?" Pause. " Oh, hey there honey." Pause. " Sure, she'll be over soon." Another pause. " Oh, that sounds better. See you soon. Bye." He hung the phone up.

" That was Alice." Charlie said, directing toward me. " She's coming over to get you, to have a slumber party with you." He smiled at me weakly.

" Ok." I whispered. I got up slowly and went up to my room to get ready.

Alice was there in fifteen minutes, roaring for me to go. It was obvious that she was in a better mood.

She greeted Charlie and Renee with a kiss on the cheek. She finished packing for me, and rushed me out of the door.

In the car we were both dead quiet.

" How have you been Bella?"

" Oh, just dandy." I said sarcastically.

" We're going to go shopping Bella." Alice whispered. I shook my head but didn't say anything. We went straight to Seattle, where Alice said would be best to get good shopping done. We went to the mall, where there were many teens hanging out. Alice said it was for normalcy.

Right. Shopping with a crazy vampire… normal.

I don't recall the store names, but they all seemed too… preppy for me. I didn't want to be having a good time without Edward, but Alice noticed my mood, and tried to cheer me up.

" Oooo! Look, Bella! This is such a nice shade of blue! How about you try it on?"

" Sure." I took the blue tee shirt, which surprised me because Alice _never_ buys tee shirts for me, and went to the small changing room.

" How does it look?" She asked from behind the door.

" I haven't gotten it on yet, Alice." I laughed softly. Her eagerness rubbing off on me. I quickly changed shirts and stepped out of the changing room.

" Gorgeous." Alice breathed out. I blushed, the first time in a while, and smiled.

" Thanks."

I actually enjoyed shopping. Alice took me to a small place to eat, not some fancy restaurant. She'd really been considerate of my feelings. Not buying me too many things, and always putting something I didn't like back. She was a changed vamp.

" Thank you Alice. This has really… made me feel better. Thank you so much."

" Any time, Bella. I've missed you. You're my sister and I hate seeing you hurt. Please try and get better." She looked at me from where she was sitting.

" I think, Alice, that I _am _getting better. Slowly, but you're helping me."

_**This is a really short one, I'm not feeling up to writing anymore right now, so I hope you like all 3 pages of this chapter. I now how I'm going to finish this story, I'm just working up to it. **_

_**Not long now, I'm sure, till the end. When it does end I'll think about a sequel… though I highly DOUBT one being written. I've got other stories that people are actually BEGGING for me to update. **_

_**So anyone who's waiting for updates (you know who you are!) just wait a little longer and it'll work out. I promise. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six (The Recovery Of My Life)

A couple of weeks passed since Alice took me shopping. My parents talked to Carlisle and Esme, and they all agreed it would be best for me to start therapy. I didn't fight it, I knew I needed help. So, two and a half months after my life ended, I started to live again.

My therapist, a young man no older than twenty-six, was nice. Our first meeting was awkward. I walked stiffly into his office, where he was lounging on a couch, I turned to face Alice. I tried to talk her into coming in with me, but she said it was forbidden.

" So is stealing cars." I said. " But you do that." She laughed a little, but held tight on her decision.

So when I walked into his office, and gave Alice that last pleading look, I was feeling pretty lame.

" Hello, Bella." He said. I smiled weakly at him. I was embarrassed to say the least. " I'm Dr. Nate." He smiled warmly to me. We didn't talk for a minute, so he spoke again. " Why don't you take a seat here," He patted the couch he was sitting on. " And we can talk."

I walked to the couch and sat down. My body was so stiff that I felt like I'd shatter with the pressure.

" So, Bella. Why don't you start out? Tell me why you're here."

" I-um… I lost someone very important to me. And I haven't been the same since." I whispered coarsely. I looked to my hand, where my ring was, and Dr. Nate followed my eyes.

" Your husband?" He asked politely, curiously.

" No. My fiancée." I looked up from my ring, and looked at Dr. Nate again. He smiled encouragingly to me. " He was… um killed by a beast." I stuttered over the words. It was the first time I've ever said that Edward was… killed.

" A beast? You mean… like a bear?" He asked.

" Sort of. It was a mountain lion." I had an over-powering urge to roll my eyes and chuckle. I didn't though, because what I was saying, what we were discussing wasn't funny.

" Well. I'm sorry for your loss Bella." Dr. Nate did look sympathetic, but I could tell he was still curious. " So… how have you changed?"

" I used to be a really happy person. Especially since I'd met Edward and the other Cullens. They're my family now, even if Edward is, um dead. But- um when he died, I kinda lost my mind for a while. I didn't do anything. It had happened once before… me being catatonic. So my parents were afraid that I would be worse than before.

" And I was… still am sometimes. Until recently I never left the house, let alone my room."

" You said you were catatonic once before. May I ask why?"

I paused before answering. I knew I'd have to tell him the truth… well the truth that the public knew that is.

" Well… last September… Edward and his family left… they um moved to LA. Edward broke up with me… he told me he didn't love me any more, and then just left. I didn't really get to say good-bye. It crushed me, and for months I didn't live. I was almost hospitalized. Thankfully, Edward and his family… I mean my family… came back." I skimmed through the werewolves, the vampires, and the cliff jumping. I didn't want him to think I was a total nut case.

We spent the rest of the two hours, yes, two hours, talking about Edward and my relationship. By the end of my session, I felt light again, almost like before.

" Bye Bella. I'll see you next week, same time." Dr. Nate waved to me from his door as I hugged Alice. I turned to him.

" Bye Dr. Nate."

" Nate." He replied. I waved and was out of there.

_**This chapter was three pages exactly. It's really winding down now, this is the last chapter, the next one will be an epilogue and then it'll be done. As far as I know, there is NOT going to be anything between Nate and Bella. Right now they're just doctor and patient. Nate's just REALLY nice. Ok? Though, as an after thought… I might make them friends…**_

_**I hope you like this chapter as much as I like writing it! Bye, bye for now…**_


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue (My Happiness Coming From My Soul… My Edward)

I stayed in therapy for four months. It went by fast, and strange enough, I found a friend in Nate. He was kind, and trustworthy.

He'd spend time with Alice and I after my sessions were done. Thanks to him, in more ways then one, I started to feel alive again. I had this feeling about him, the first time I got to know him. As the weeks progressed, and our friendship evolved… I noticed that he reminded me of Edward.

He looked nothing like him, but his personality was almost exact. It's thanks to him… and in a secretive way only I saw, thanks to Edward I'd finally been able to move on. Even though my life wasn't perfect, and I didn't have my Edward anymore, I felt like I could finally move on. I could _live _again, and it was all thanks to Edward, my dead, but not gone, fiancée.

_**Ok guys. This is the end. I hope you're all satisfied… if not then TELL ME. If enough people request a sequel… I'll think about writing one. I really want some good feedback people. I'd like to know what you ALL thought about the ending…. About the story…. And about my absurd thought process. Thank you ALL for sticking with it, and please spread the word around about my stories. **_

_**-JackieWackie**_


End file.
